


I Hate You, I Need You.

by wintermoonlite



Category: NU'EST
Genre: 2hyun - Freeform, Drama, Drama & Romance, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Makjang drama, Melodrama, rich people au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintermoonlite/pseuds/wintermoonlite
Summary: Hwang Minhyun the CEO and heir of Hwang Enterprise is forced by his grandfather — the Chairman of Hwang Enterprise — to get married to Kim Jonghyun, the son of a congressman in the country. Minhyun who still has someone he loves is not happy with his grandfather's one-sided plan. Especially if he has to marry someone he loathes from his college days.





	1. The First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Makjang / melodramatic 2HYUN aka a sensational dramatic piece with exaggerated 2HYUN characters and exciting events intended to appeal to the emotions (and fast express plot) 
> 
> Oh. This is my first work.

"Minhyun, this decision is final. You will marry the son of Congressman Kim as soon as possible!” The thunders are rumbling outside but it was over-triumphed by my grandfather’s voice — the Chairman of Hwang Enterprise, the biggest electronic enterprise in the country.

As usual, Chairman Hwang has just announced his one-sided decision about me in front of all the important guests at this family party. After my late father, I’ve been doing my job as the new CEO for the past 5 years. I develop, expand, innovate, I do everything, I bring so much profit for the company.

I thought it would be a given for my grandfather to at least let me choose whom I want to spend the rest of my life with. After all, I have sacrificed so much, my whole youth and life for the company, but apparently my grandfather still wants more.

"But grandfather.. Getting support from the mere politician will not provide assurance for the safety to our business." I try to convince him after the party in his study.

“Congressman Kim is the winning candidate for the next presidential election. I’m sure you’re not dumb enough to think that the Aurora Enterprise can give you more power than the mere politician?” The old man can read my intention. His voice is stern and his sharp gaze is piercing into me. "Get married to the Kim family. That's the only way you can keep your position in my company.”

“I have someone I love.” 

  
“Then break it up.” The old man says lightly. “If you don't want to do it, it’s alright. There is always your brother-in-law or more other people who would do anything to fit the position.”  
  
I clench my fist at my grandfather’s remark. He is clearly belittling all my efforts. Feeling useless with our one-sided conversation, I walk out of his study room. Grab my car key and leave his mansion. I need to get this toxic out of my system fast.  
  


 

The sound of slow jazz piano at an exquisite premium bar is playing at the background. It’s a place where only the elite can afford. Dim lights, luxurious interior, tranquil atmosphere, and wide range of extravagant wine and liquor selections. It is Minhyun’s favorite place to relax or hang out with his friends.

"Congratulations on your marriage, Minhyun." Seongwu cooly says while pulling the seat next to me. We used to meet here, drinking our late evenings away before heading back to my penthouse to blow off some steam and enjoy the night together.

I've been casually dating Ong Seongwu for a year. He's the heir of Aurora Group — a big company that controls logistics and transportations in the country. We met in college. He is attractive, smart and successful. He’s someone like me, we are matched intelligently and physically. Until now, I don't understand why my grandfather still thinks Aurora wouldn't be a good pillar for our business.

"Ugh. Stop it, man." I say while downing my 4th glass of whisky.

"Of all people you will get married to Kim Jonghyun. That loser. What a luck, Minhyun." Seongwu says while patting my shoulder.

"Yeah. What a luck. I can't even remember what he looks like.”

"Look. It's what my boys can find on internet." Seongwu shoves his phone for me to see. "Can you believe it? They only can find the picture from our old college days. Does this nerd never take or post new pictures?"

I look at it. The image of skinny tanned Kim Jonghyun, in his big hoodie, round spectacles and baseball cap. He’s definitely not my type. We're not even in the same circle during college. Seongwu and I double majored in business and law, while he was in literature or something that I can’t really recall. We met a couple of time at the library and shit I don't want to remember any of it.

"It's sickening that my fate lies on this marriage." I sniggers. 

"So will you marry him?” Seongwu pours another glass of whisky for me.

I shrug my shoulders. "I don't know, man. I just don't know." I keep emptying my whisky glass.

 

  
I wake up the next morning in my bedroom with headache. My clothes are all on the floor. Seongwu is still sleeping on my bed beside me. From the messy state, I can see that asshole boyfriend of mine has brought in another unidentified guy who right now is lying naked on my couch. Yeah, this is great. Some vivid images of our obscene event last night are flashing before my eyes. I’ve definitely gone crazy. I must have been frustrated so much until I fucked two guys in one night. 

I sit on my bed to check on the schedules on my phone. My secretary, Dongho has sent me the list of things I must do today. I scan through it. A particular list is highlighted in my eyes — Meeting with Kim Jonghyun's family at Grand Walker Hill Restaurant at 7PM. I groan in annoyance. I guess I can't escape from this now. This is my reality. I must marry that Kim Jonghyun.

 

“We have arrived, sir” Dongho’s voice snaps me from my sleep. It’s 7 PM sharp now. “Sorry. I dozed off a little.” I say.

“You must be very tired, sir.” Dongho assumes. “Should I make another detour so you can rest more?” 

“No. It’s fine, Mr. Kang. I just get off now.” Dongho parks at the lobby of Grand Walker Hill Hotel. He quickly opens and holds the car’s door for me. “10th floor, sir. The main restaurant. Reservation for Mr. Hwang Minhyun.”

My mind is a mess. Unlike my grandfather who loves to push his only grandson into the battlefield alone, I figure Jonghyun’s parents will be there too. Yet, I haven’t prepared anything nice or perhaps things like a written contract for the Congressman Kim. I am anxious.

I enter the restaurant, the waiter guides me to the reserved table. It’s a table for two by the big window with the best night view. I think they must have prepared a wrong table. “Excuse me, it’s for 4…” I haven’t finished my words to the waiter.

“Minhyun?” I am startled by the voice that suddenly appears from my back. I turn my head and a guy in white shirt and formal blue navy suits, carrying a black backpack, smiles awkwardly at me. 

  
“Where is Congressman Kim?” I just blurts out whatever in my mind.  
  
“Oh it’s just me tonight. My parents won’t join us today since it’s still just our first meeting.”

“Let’s sit down first then.” I awkwardly gesture him to sit at the reserved table. Jonghyun puts down his backpack on the floor beside his chair. He doesn’t wear glasses now. His hair is slightly wavy, short, dark brown, neatly cut, with parted fringe. This is my first time seeing his eyebrows.

  
He’s different from my memory and the photo Seongwu showed me yesterday. His skin is lighter too now and he seems more confident. He looks into my eyes and pops a question “What would you like to order, Minhyun?” He hands over the menu.

“I take today’s chef recommendation of steak please.” I say to the waitress. 

  
“Same with me then.” Jonghyun says. His tone is slightly excited.

“Would you like to try today’s wine selection too sir?” The waitress offers. Jonghyun nods in agreement “Yes, please.” while smiling politely to the waitress.

 

The food, wine and the place are all amazing. But I'm not sure with the new Kim Jonghyun who is sitting in front of me at the moment. He still can’t change my view about this marriage. Sure he looks better than the early college days but there are things that makes me still loathe him.  
  
“So before getting married, first can you make sure that my father or my family won’t be involved with your company? That you won’t use my father for your own sake.” His annoying voice breaks the air.

Here we go.

“What do you mean, Jonghyun?” I squints at him, trying to digest his intention.

“Well, what I mean, we all know this marriage is fake. You only use me to get benefit from my father, for your own goal.” He continues “I can’t believe my father would be easily convinced by your grandfather’s words. And the way how he thinks that you’re a good kid is really funny.” Jonghyun scoffs by the end of his explanation.

“I think he clearly did have a better character judgement than someone here.” I sourly respond. 

“Yeah, sure.” Jonghyun rolls his eyes. “Listen. I know how business works. All the shady evil things you businessmen do just to gain your own profits.” Jonghyun leans forward. “The problem is my father is an upright man. He dreams to make a difference for this country. And I can’t let you dirty businessmen take advantage of his righteousness.”

I hate him since college. I never like him. Not one bit. How do I expect to meet this guy everyday if I can’t stand at the sight of him even for just an hour. I loosen my necktie and the first button on my collar. 

“Then why do you agree with this marriage?” I shoot him with a childish question that I clearly know the answer. My grandfather must have used all the tactics and threats on Congressman Kim to get everything he wants. Congressman Kim might hide the truth from Jonghyun, but I know my grandfather.  
  
“Ask the question yourself, Minhyun.” Jonghyun leans back, resting his back against his chair. “Why do you agree with this marriage? Why are you willing to marry someone you hate since college?” It feels like he’s pointing a gun against my head with his questions. Answering him with the real truth is like revealing all my hidden cards from the beginning of this game.

I calm myself and compose my emotion. Dealing with difficult people is a piece of cake for me. “Okay. Here’s the deal, Jonghyun. Since you already blew my cover, I don’t have to pretend to be nice with you.” I lean my body forward, closer to him so he can listen to me clearly. “We will get married next week. You will live with me and follow all my rules.” I lock his stupefied eyes with the stern look in my eyes. “I won’t use your father or your family. But on one condition, you have to obey all my orders.” I fold my arms on my chest, feeling triumphant. “Can you do that for your beloved father, Jonghyun?” I smirk victoriously.

I see Jonghyun is tightly clenching his fists on the table. Yeah, this will be a great marriage between us.

 

 

Epiloge — Jonghyun's First Impression

 

10 years ago, back in college. 

  
My name is Kim Jonghyun. I’m 20 and majoring in foreign language and political science. I work part time as the administrator in the university library. My father is an aspiring politician, dreaming to become a president someday. I admire my father so much for his integrity and hard work.

I’m one of the top students in my major. But despite of my good grade, I lack of social skill, so no one really wants to become my friends. I’m an introvert that gets easily shy in approaching people first. I wish I can become more confident. Like this popular guy in front of me who is doing the opening speech for the college summer festival right now.

His name is Hwang Minhyun. He’s in the same year as me. The heir of an elite conglomerate in the country. He’s one of the brightest students in the whole university. He is eligible for the Dean’s List but he gives the scholarship away for the student that needs it more than him. He seems nice.

All eyes are looking at him in awe and admiration at the moment. He’s tall and built. Fair skin, with good sense of fashion, complete with good looks and a pair of cool sharp single eyelids.

His gentle baritone voice drives the girls and guys in this campus crazy. Even a guy like me finds his voice attractive. But what are you thinking about, Kim Jonghyun! I just wish I can talk to him someday. Maybe if I know him better, I can get influenced by his charisma and confidence.

But will he let me become his friend...

— 


	2. The Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyun has to get Jonghyun to sign the marriage agreement contract within 24 hours.

“WHAT IS THIS DISGRACEFUL THING?!!” Chairman Hwang shouts and smashes his personal assistant’s tablet to the floor. “That stupid kid still doesn't get a hold of himself!”   
  
“It is all my mistake, Mr. Hwang. I should have controlled the press more carefully.” his assistant — Mr. Han bows down his head deeply in apology.

“Save your apology. It is my grandson’s stupid mistake. Call him here immediately!”

 

 

“YOU USELESS KID?!” Chairman Hwang’s thundery voice is echoing again in his study. “Are you still not gonna pull yourself together? How many times have I told you that you need Congressman Kim’s support if you want to run the company? How could you still sleep around and let your naked photo spread all over internet?!”

Mr. Han hands the photo for me to see. As I can recall the situation, it was a photo from few nights ago when I slept with Seongwu and the other guy that I don’t even know his name. I have no idea when that stranger took a photo behind my back. “First, you gotta admit that I look good in this photo. Second, don’t worry, grandfather. Things like this often happen when you’re young. I’ll sort this out immediately." I calmly hand the tablet back to Mr. Han. “Just take care of your blood pressure, grandfather. You still want to celebrate your 80th birthday in the new Hwang Enterprise Tower right, Chairman Hwang?” 

“I can’t stand your sarcasm but I like your confidence. After all you’re still my grandson. You take it after me. Very well then, kid. Go fix this quickly.”

“Yes, sure grandfather.” 

“And get the marriage contract signed by today!” My grandfather knocks his cane on the floor. He has that impatient look in his eyes. I must sort things fast now.

 

The afternoon. At Minhyun's office.  

"Would you like a cup of tea or coffee, Mr. Kim Jonghyun?" Dongho asks Jonghyun who now is sitting on the couch right in front of me at the longue in my office. "Tea, please. Oh do you have milk and sugar?" Jonghyun seriously asks Dongho. I try to hold back my smile. "Yes, Mr. Kim Jonghyun. I will serve it deliciously for you." Dongho answers politely while smiling at Jonghyun.  

I sit back, cross my legs and watch Jonghyun's every action while we are waiting for his tea. No. Milk tea. I notice that when it's only the two of us, he seems to become more anxious. He keeps fidgeting with his fingers and he is avoiding my eyes. "So did you have lunch, Jonghyun?" I break the silence between us, trying to get his focus. 

"Yeah."

"Oh yeah. What did you have for lunch?"  
  
He squints his eyes in confusion while looking at me. "Black bean sauce noodle..." 

 

Silence again. 

 

"What did you have for lunch, Minhyun?" He asks me back. 

"I haven't had my lunch yet." 

"Oh..." He doesn't ask me why. "Do you want some Snickers?" He suddenly offers me a chocolate bar that he took from the pocket of his suit. 

I scoff in amusement at his interesting reaction. Jonghyun seems bewildered. "Thanks for your treat but no." I refuse his chocolate bar.

"Sure. You must not like this kind of stuff eh?" Jonghyun shoves his Snickers back into his pocket. He glances outside the window again and the air is back to the awkward state.  

 

Dongho's presence clears the air a bit. After Dongho served me my coffee and a cup of warm milk tea with some almond cookies for Jonghyun, I pull out the printed marriage contract out of its envelope and lay it on the coffee table in front of us. "Here is our contract, you can read it first. Though I believe it's already perfect with great benefits for both of us. You still can tell me anything, if you have objection or want any revision." I lean back while sipping my coffee.

Jonghyun takes his time in flipping through all the contract pages. Reading every sentence carefully in his mind. 

_This marriage agreement is between Hwang Minhyun and Kim Jonghyun. The parties of this agreement are married from this day forward and are now husbands. No children have been born to the parties and none are expected._

_Okay. Skip skip.. Both parties will share the same residence during this marriage bla bla bla. Kim Jonghyun shall have time with Hwang Minhyun for all business events._

“Wait. Do I have to accompany you to all of your business events?” Jonghyun is suddenly questioning me with a point in the contract. 

“Yes. That’s what partners do. They keep company with each other.” I say. Jonghyun seems reluctant with the condition, but he doesn't drag on it, knowing that my point is right. I have at least 10 business events in a month. Some of them are in the forms of formal party. When I am still single I can come alone or bring anyone as a partner if I want to, but later when my status is already married, it's a courtesy to bring my lawfully-wedded partner to fulfil the invitation. 

Jonghyun sighs and continue reading on the contract. 

_The following activities or behaviours shall be considered violations of the marriage agreement._

_Adultery. "_ Adultery is defined as any emotional, physical, or sexual activity or conduct with any person or persons not a party to this agreement. _"_ Jonghyun rolls his eyes from his paper to to look at me with a judging expression. "Adultery is more of your issue."   
  
"Okay. I admit. I am more vulnerable in that area. But I shouldn't take any chance, because there's a chance that you might violate it too. Right, Jonghyun?" 

"Hey. I don't sleep around like someone." Jonghyun then continues reading. "It is specifically agreed that each party will endeavour to maintain high standards of hygiene and physical fitness so as to remain attractive. Seriously? Is this important?" 

"Why do you keep questioning every point in the contract? Yes it is very important, Jonghyun. I am a public figure and the representative of this business. My partner should keep his standard on the same level as mine. I cannot be humiliated in public by bringing someone like you."   
  
"What's wrong with me?"   
  
"Well. First, your hair is a mess." I move closer to him. "Second, you're too skinny. All your clothes look too big on you. Should I continue on the third point?" 

Shattered and lost by all Minhyun's straight-forward assessment, Jonghyun is about to say something to jab Minhyun back, but again he holds himself. "Okay fine. Point taken." He says. "I'll try my best but don't expect too much." 

"I won't. Anything else that you're dissatisfied with the contract?" 

"Shouldn't you add something like any form of physical or sexual conduct or activity is prohibited between the parties in this agreement?" Jonghyun looks concerned. Again I scoff in amusement, he is too innocent. The idea of poking fun at him soon is growing bigger in my mind. 

"So I take what you mean is, you don't want to have any physical or sexual activity with me?" I cross my arms, while hunting him down with my eyes.  

Jonghyun's cheeks reddened. "I.. I mean. Yes. Wait. No. I mean no, I don't want to!" He stutters in panic. "Why should I have any physical activity with you?" 

"Well, we will be married, Jonghyun. That's what married people do, isn't it?" I raise one of my eyebrows to calmly pierce him with my question.   
  
"Whatever. You.. you should add my point here okay?!" Jonghyun says while nervously avoiding my eyes. 

"Sure, if that's what you want." 

"And I think you forgot to include the ending date for this contract." Jonghyun adds. 

"That will be discussed later in the future. Depends on the situation between our families." 

"What? It's still not discussed yet? What if this marriage turns out to be forever?!"   
  
"Forever? That is stupid. There's no such thing as forever in this life. Do you plan to grow old with me huh Jonghyun?" 

"What? No, I don't. Never.. never.. uh.. in my mind to want to grow.. old with you. I can't even stand you for a day!" Jonghyun stutters again. 

"Then we are on the same page." I stand up from my seat, offering him my pen. "Sign it now, and let's get this over with because I right now I also can't stand you anymore." I smile at him courteously. 

Jonghyun looks up to me with annoyed look in his face. He grabbed the pen and signed the contract. He then pack his backpack to leave my office. "Can I ask you one thing though Minhyun" He stops his steps before the door.

"Yes, go on." 

"Can I hug you?" 

"What?" I am quite taken aback by his request. My groom is surely a weird person. Few minutes ago he said he couldn't stand the sight of me and now he is asking me for a hug.   
  
"Well. Sure." A hug won't hurt I think. Besides, in no time, we are going to appear in public as a married couple, it is not bad to start adapting a little with each other now.  

Jonghyun comes closer and stands right in front of me. I can see the top of his head. He is not short as a man, but I'm still way taller than him. "Go on?" I say when I look that he's still hesitating to reach me. He leans closer, his face is now right in front of my chest. I put my arms around his shoulders, wrapping him awkwardly. He puts his cheek on my chest and to my surprise, Jonghyun slides his hands, circling around my waist, right over my shirt, inside my suit. I thought he was just gonna put his arms over my suit. It feels kinda warm and comforting in an unexplainable way.   
  
_Shit._ I mutter inside my head. Jonghyun suddenly lets go of the hug "Okay. Good bye. See you again." He bows down to me and runs through the door, leaving me standing alone in my office just like that. 

This is awkward and confusing but at least my mission here is clear. 

 

 

Epilogue — The Group of Friends

 

"Heeey, champion. How's your wedding preparation?" Seongwu is teasing me in front of our group of close friends when we are drinking in the evening at our favorite bar. They are all the heirs or CEO of big companies in the country. Some of them are my friends back in the university, some of them are close acquaintances that I met during business. 

"Well, it's fine. Just got everything signed today."   
  
"Signed? Sign what?" Daniel — the son of Kang Electronics asked. 

"Just some papers with the photography studio." I calmly covered my mistake. No one should know that I and Jonghyun have a marriage contract. It is one of the conditions from Jonghyun that I must fulfil. Only Jonghyun and I that may know about this. 

"Oooh thought you had some marriage contract." Seongwu smirks while sipping his liquor. Damn that bastard has sharp instinct. I pat his thigh then grab my glass. He pours my favorite whisky for me. 

We talk and drink for hours. Some of the boys start inviting some random boys and girls in to warm them up. 

 

"By the way, now that you're married. Seongwu will be back to his single ass again. How poor our Seoungwu." Sungwoon pats Seongwu on the butt while drunk-talking. "How? Do you want to date me?" Seoungwu looks at him in disgust. "Sorry, brother. I am only interested in a guy that stronger and taller than me. You're too short as my top." Seongwu sarcastically jokes at Sungwoon. "Besides, I bet none of you here can handle my kinks as better as Minhyun."

I lift my glass, clinking my glass with Seongwu's. "I agree with Seongwu. None of you can handle him." I sip my nth glass of liquor. "And did I say I was gonna break up with him?" I scoff.

"Ohoooooooo...." Everybody pretends to be shocked with my words. "A bad boy. As expected, Boss Minhyun!" Daniel says. "This is why I respect him guys. I mean why do we have to break up just for a marriage right? Marriage is marriage and dating is dating. We can do both with different people we want! It's a free country!" Daniel lifts his glass, cheering with everyone in his drunken state. 

  
Though I also cheer with him, and with Seongwu who is tightly clinging beside me, why Jonghyun's stupid face keeps flashing in my memory that is getting hazier? Damn this whisky.   
  
—


	3. The Pre-wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonghyun and Minhyun had a pre-wedding photography session.

“Jonghyun, put your hand on my chest.”

“On where?!”

“My chest.” Minhyun was staring impatiently at me as all crew were waiting for us to make the pose. “Now!” he ordered in low voice.

I reluctantly laid my hand on Minhyun’s chest. Gently I rested my palm there. Slightly I could feel his heartbeat. Every beat is rhythmically steady. _“He’s really calm about all of this huh.”_ I mumbled inside my mind.

Minhyun smiled confidently at the camera while the photographer started taking our pictures. While I remained frozen, didn’t really know where to look at.

“Mr. Kim Jonghyun, now please look at your fiance’s face please.” The photographer instructed me with the pose. I tilted my head up to look at Minhyun. Suddenly he also turned his head down, to my direction. Our gaze met. _“This is awkward.”_ I thought. He kept looking at my face as there’s something on it and gazed deeply into my eyes.  _“This is too intense.”_ I gulped. For a second, I thought my heart would stop but I couldn’t back down and blushed like a little teenager. He would mock me for it later. So I put more strength into my gaze and stared fiercely right back at him.

I could see he was a bit surprised and flustered with my reaction. This supposedly romantic pose unintentionally turned into a staring contest until the photographer said “Gentlemen, please stare into each other more softly. As how you two first met and were so in love with each other.”

I bursted in little scoffs at the photographer’s words. If I had to put my first encounter with Minhyun in a long description, the word soft wouldn’t be in it. Shitty, nauseous, mean, dumbstruck or pretentious bastard would be more suitable for it. Urgh suddenly I could feel all those pain from that moment again until I tightened my grip on his chest.

“Jonghyun! What are you doing?!” Minhyun roughly snapped at me in almost a hush, afraid everyone would hear or notice his true character. “My chest! Don’t grip it too tight!”

“Oh. Sorry.” I let go of it.

“Okay, let’s move to our last location. To the garden.” The photographer directed everybody. Minhyun let go of my waist and I stepped back a little from him, shoving both my hands into my pants’ pockets and cooly walked to the garden. Minhyun followed me from behind.

 

It was already evening so the sky was dark, but the garden was really beautiful. It was glistened with lots of decorative lights and lanterns, making it look like a scene from an exquisite romance movie. The photographer suggested to take off our shoes and suits, roll up our pants and sleeves a little to give the pictures more casual feel of the romance. Like it was after the party when all the guests had gone and there were only two of us there in the garden. We just agreed to whatever at this moment.

 

The grass felt soft and the gentle cool night breeze was blowing on to my skin. They lighten my mood a little. Heck, in front of all these cameras I did feel quite stuffy inside. Not to mention all these strict buttons, bow tie and vest under my suit.

We took off all the suits, vests and unfastened two buttons on our shirts. Minhyun even unbuttoned three, uncovering his collarbone. We rolled our sleeves until they reached up to our arms. I rolled my pants up but Minhyun just let his be.   
  
I could hear Minhyun hum with a soft happy tone as he was preparing. I bet the dude must feel less stuffy too now as this would be our last scene.

There was this small bridge over the pond at the garden that would be our final location for the photoshoot. We headed there to shoot our pictures. “Okay, now Mr. Hwang Minhyun, could you please sit or stand while leaning back a bit on the bridge railing?” The photographer started with his instructions again. “Then Mr. Kim Jonghyun, you should stand while putting your arms around Mr. Hwang’s waist from the front, so you both can face each other on the same level.”

At this point I just did what the photographer instructed so I could finish this dumb photoshoot fast and go home. I slid my arms around Minhyun’s waist, feeling the warm temperature of his body through the cotton of his shirt. As I slid my arms and locked them behind his waist, my chest came into a contact with his chest. I could feel his heartbeat echoing to my heartbeat in steady rhythm.

Minhyun put both of his hands beside him on the top of railing to support his balance. Then the photographer started taking our pictures. We looked at each other again. This time it felt less intimidating because I could look at him at the same eye level. Also, the fact that we had stared to each other so intensely earlier made this pose feel less awkward. But that didn't last so long, because the photographer then gave his brand new direction.

  
“Okay. Nice. Now Mr. Kim Jonghyun, please kiss your fiance.”

“What?!” I spontaneously reacted in disbelief. “Here?” I tried to confirm.

“Yes, here of course.” The photographer warmheartedly laughed at my rather dumb reaction. He thought I was ridiculous. It made sense. What all these people knew, Minhyun is my fiance, we were getting married and in a happy healthy relationship. Of course they would feel it was a natural thing for us to kiss because it was just a kiss that most couple did.

I could see Minhyun already grinned in excitement with all his mean intention while looking at me. Teasing me in his silence. From other people point of views, he might be seen as affectionate, gentle and caring. Too bad only I could witness the contempt in his true eyes. He clearly knew we never kissed before and I was feeling very shy about it. He could have said no to the photographer and suggested for another pose, but instead of saving me, he intentionally waited for my reaction just for fun. For his sort of entertainment. 

 

“Ummm.. Can I just do another pose?” I tried to negotiate with the photographer.

“Please, Mr. Kim…” The photographer politely pleaded. “Kiss is the most perfect pose for this scene with all these beautiful light, mood and ambience. Besides, we haven’t had any single kiss picture for today too. It will be very regretful in the future if we didn’t took this chance. The first marriage is once in a lifetime, Mr. Kim and a kiss photo is a must in every wedding photo album. Does perhaps Mr. Hwang also feel objected about the kiss too?”  
  
“Hm hm, not at all.” Minhyun pretentiously responded to the photographer, all smiles — acting like he always agreed from the first place with all the points the photographer made, like it was all natural, making me like I was the weird one here. “I guess my fiance here is just feeling a little shy right now. But you can do it right, dear?” Minhyun pretended to look at me as if he was really concerned.

I could feel all these expectant eyes were piercing into me. They all looked tired as they wanted to finish this photoshoot quickly too. Burdened and heavy, I finally agreed to the request. “Fine… Let's do it.” I said. 

“YES! Thank you, Mr. Kim! Ok, let’s get started everyone! Final scene!” The photographer instructed everyone with a loud voice.   

 

We went back to our previous pose again. I slid my arms around Minhyun’s waist again, put my chest against his chest while looking at his annoying excited face, as he was still teasing me with his naughty eyes. I made up my mind. I leaned my face closer to his. With all the arrogance in his expression, he looked so composed and confident. I could see that he must have done this countless times before with many guys. 

I kept on gazing into his eyes, trying to look normal as if it were nothing for me too. I shifted my eyes down a little to his lips. Our breaths were gently brushing onto each other cheeks. I tilted my head a little to get the right angle when our lips were getting closer. I slowly closed my eyes as the gap shortened inch by inch, until finally my lips landed on the surface of his lips. They felt… _“so soft”_ that was the first thing that came into my mind. I could feel my or his temperature was rising, or maybe both of ours — I didn't know — and our heartbeats were both beating in faster rhythm. The endorphins must have shot up to my brain because I felt lighter and lighter as I was slowly moving my lips according to his motion.

 

One of my hands unconsciously traveled from the back of Minhyun’s waist up to his broad upper back, gently caressing his back up and down, again feeling the softness of the fabric on his body mixed with his heat that was seeping through it. I could hear Minhyun hum a soft quick tone during our kiss. This arrogant bastard enjoyed it as we deepened the kiss. He now wrapped his arms around my waist, tried to pull me even closer to his body. Truthfully, I did enjoy it too. Hey. In my defence, it’s my first kiss. I deserved a good kiss. Too bad it had to be with Minhyun, but not everything in this life could be perfect so I tried to accept it.

My plan was to count until 10 in my brain, but I had lost count from 4. Thank goodness the photographer snapped me back into my sense with his loud voice, “OKAY! That was very good!” I pulled back right away, I could hear the soft smacking sound between our lips when we broke our kiss as actually Minhyun's lips were still chasing mine for more. Minhyun was a bit startled with the sudden separation. He was putting his arms around my waist so he didn’t have anything to support his balance. He was about to falter and topple to the side.

“Whoa! Whoa!” Minhyun panicked. Fortunately I got quick reflects, I quickly held him tighter, wrapping his torso in my arms and pulling him forward until he landed safely on the ground on both feet.

Minhyun breathed in relief. “Phew..” He sighed while we’re still holding to each other.

“Haha are you okay?” I asked in truly concern. Now that we both had stood up on the ground, I must look up again to meet his eyes. _"Damn this guy and his provoking height."_

Minhyun tried to look calm while actually he looked a bit pale. The dude must have been really shocked. _“Cute.”_ I mentally thought for a second.

 

“Very well, gentlemen! Very well!” The photographer walked to us while clapping his hands before Minhyun could respond to my question. The crew there then all cheered for us. Minhyun quickly released his hold off me, looked away to the photographer. “It’s very beautiful. The pictures are like art! I love all these results so much! You guys kiss so endearingly. I could feel your love and affection to each other.” The photographer continued.

“Of course. I’m so lucky to have him. He’s the best thing ever happened to me.” Minhyun smiled, he got back to his confident state. He tried to make everyone jealous, pretending like he was the luckiest man and we were the best couple on the planet. He guided the photographer to join his public relation team on the location in the mansion and talk about business. “Thank you for today. Make sure the photo are printed nicely.” Minhyun walked away as he was instructing the photographer, leaving me alone. 

“Yes, Mr. Hwang. We will quickly give you the exclusive first look before they are released. It’s really an honor to work with you and your adorable fiance, sir” The photographer said while bowing to Minhyun. 

“Yes, he’s really adorable, isn’t he?” Minhyun said while pretending to look all smitten by me. I could see his act from a distance. Then he proceeded with his business and all his employees inside the mansion, isolating me from his world.

 

The crew wrapped up and uninstalled all the decorative lights. Now that they took off all the decoration, the garden seemed bare and kinda empty in its natural self. It was only filled with darkness and ridiculous frogs and insects sound. Just like my first kiss. It seems beautiful but actually lonely in its natural state.

 

 

Epilogue — The Move-In Preparation 

 

“I can’t believe you two decided to skip your wedding party.” Minki grumbles while helping Jonghyun put his belongings in the luggages in his bedroom. “You married the conglomerate heir. One of the richest in this country in fact, yet you won’t use this moment to brag even a little to your friends?!”

“Bragging is not my thing, Minki. Ah put that in the blue luggage please.” Jonghyun says while folding his hoodies neatly. His childhood best friend — Choi Minki — is helping him. "We have registered our marriage and exchange our vows in front of the legal authorities. That is all that matters the most to me." 

"Love should be the one that most matters to you, Jonghyun." Minki rolls his eyes in disbelief at his friend cold remark. "Post something on your Instagram then at least! It looks dead.” 

“His company will publish an official wedding photo on the magazine next week, and maybe some photos from the pre-wedding. I’m not sure. I think that’s enough.”

“Really? When did you take them?”

“Yesterday.”

“Where? How did it go? Tell me, come on!” Minki stops with the packing and whines louder.

 

“Okay okay, Minki. Chill. God you’re so loud.” Jonghyun clears his throat. “We did the photoshoot for everything at the same day. His family has a private mansion not far from the city so he hired all the crew from the studio there. Though I gotta admit everything was already prepared, it was still very awkward.”

“Awkward? How?”  
  
“Awkward as in we had to hold hands, look at each other in the eyes, hug and stuff…”  
  
“Did you kiss?”

 

Jonghyun pauses. “Ummm. Yeah.”  
  
“JONGHYUUUUN! BABYYYY!!!” Minki shrieks in excitement. “I can’t believe it! My virgin best friend had finally got the taste of lips for the first time after 30 years of his single life.” Minki puts his arm around Jonghyun’s shoulders, tousling his hair.

“Gah! Stop it dude!” Jonghyun escapes from Minki.  
  
“Tell me. Did you like it? Was it deep?” Minki digs for more information from Jonghyun. His eyes glimmer with curiosity.

“It’s not that deep.” Jonghyun sighs. “Our lips just slightly touched okay! They just barely brushed! It’s just for good pictures.”

“Who initiated the kiss? You?”

“Of course not! That is disgusting. The photographer!” Jonghyun throws his pillow at Minki’s face.  
  
“And that bastard agreed?” Minki throws the pillow away. “He must like you. He used to hate you so much back in college. Remember when you accidentally dropped your sandwich on his shirt? When we’re at the cafeteria, he pretended to be forgiving in front of everybody but then he dragged and yelled at you in private. He even called you a retard. God if I remembered that moment again I still wanted to poke his eyes out!”

“Yes he’s still the same pretentious guy. That’s why he agreed to do the kiss for a pose when the photographer initiated the idea. He wanted to look good and affectionate in front of everyone.” Jonghyun is back to arrange his clothes in the suitcase. “That’s the kind of bastard I’m marrying.”

“Aww… but don’t be discouraged baby. I’m sure you won’t be manipulated by him this time. You’re not the same old college boy Jonghyun who was timid and shy. You can always stand up and fight him back now.” Minki cheers Jonghyun up. “You can always call me when things get really hard someday, okay?”

“Hm. Okay dude.” Jonghyun smiles at his Minki’s comforting words. They are all he needs right now.

“And don’t forget to update me about the bedroom stuff too.” Minki whispers in Jonghyun’s ear, then quickly runs out of the room before Jonghyun can get a chance to grab his leg. “Auntieeee, do you have snack? I’m hungry.” Jonghyun can hear Minki is cutely asking for some snacks from Jonghyun’s mother downstairs. He is surely gonna miss his best friend, his family and his warm home. 

—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you need bed scene in this fic someday? Please comment. I am still deliberating and learning in writing it... ;)


	4. The First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonghyun’s first day in Minhyun’s home. Their home.

Drained and tired from all the deadlines at the office, Jonghyun drags the wheels under his two big luggage into an empty elevator. A separate elevator that is exclusively built for the penthouse resident in this luxurious apartment building where Minhyun lives.

Jonghyun sighs while the elevator is lifting him up to the highest floor. Today is really a bad day for Jonghyun at work. He got urgent deadlines, clients were all looking for him, a pile of reports that due as soon as possible and his colleague who was supposed to assist him was on sick leave. On top of that, he must accompany his boss as a translator for an important meeting with the new client from Japan.

But that afternoon Jonghyun received some messages from Minhyun.

  
[Minhyun]:  
 _Move to my place this evening. I got all the basics you need. You just need to bring your essentials. Make it to my place before 10 PM. Here are the address and my door passcode. [attached image]_

  
[Jonghyun]:   
 _Can I move there next weekend? It’s very hectic in my office and to be honest I’m very tired._

  
Jonghyun really wished he could move there on next weekend but Minhyun insisted. It’s been two weeks since the news about their marriage made it to the public. However, last week Jonghyun’s picture was captured by a random stranger on a bus while he was commuting to work from his parents’ place, and it made a buzz on the social media. Minhyun had to pay a sum of money to stop “The Sad Newlywed Guy” meme from circulating around the internet.

  
[Minhyun]:  
 _Are you out of your mind? Everyone is tired. Do you want to damage my reputation with another embarrassing picture of you on the internet? Move in here. Today!_

 

 

—

 

 

Minhyun’s decision cannot be changed and Jonghyun is too tired to argue. So with all the energy left and though he’s late, Jonghyun still makes it to Minhyun’s apartment that night.

Jonghyun repetitively hits his stiff shoulders with his hand while in the elevator. “Damn it. Should have moved here on the weekend. Ergh… Prince Minhyun and all his royal orders…” He mumbles by himself in annoyance. His personal rant stops as soon as he hears the elevator bell ding, followed by the opening door that leads to a private entrance on this highest floor.

Jonghyun heaves all his luggage out of the elevator and pushes them to the front of a grandiose-looking entrance door. He punches in the door passcode Minhyun had sent him earlier.

When Jonghyun enters his new home, he feels like he is entering one of those high-class homes in the real estate brochures. It is felt so unreal.

“Hello? Is anybody home?” Jonghyun yells from the foyer before stepping further into the house. No answer. Jonghyun scans the whole place in awe and confusion, it seems empty, the lightings are a bit darkened and very quiet. Until he is startled by a strict baritone voice.

“You’re late. Put your luggage in that room.”

“Gah!” Jonghyun partly jumps in shock, surprised by Minhyun’s appearance who suddenly walks past Jonghyun, heading to the long couch in the living room.

“I thought no one’s home! Why is it so dark in here?” Jonghyun blurts out. “Where do I put my luggage again?" He asks while taking off his shoes, half-relieved because he is not alone in this strange new place. "Can I wear these slippers?" 

"You ask so many questions.” Minhyun glares from the living room. “And why did you bring so many luggage?!“ He yells at Jonghyun who’s still standing awkwardly near the entrance. ”Use those slippers and put your luggage in that room." Minhyun points away with his chin at some doors on his right direction. 

Jonghyun drags his heavy luggage through Minhyun’s lavish space while admiring its astonishing interior that all scream expensive. Modern minimalistic decor, dominated in light and dark tone colored furniture, everything just grants the whole place a mature yet exquisite elegance. Clean, very organised and no single trace of warmth. It somehow fits Minhyun.

“Sorry, where should I put my luggage again?” Jonghyun asks Minhyun who is now stretching his long legs on the couch with a laptop. Minhyun sighs. “There.” He points away grumpily at a certain door near the stairs.

“The first door near the stairs?” Jonghyun makes sure.

“Yes.”

Jonghyun opens the first door and apparently, it’s a bathroom. He continues to check on the next door, it is still dark inside, Jonghyun randomly reaches out his hand to look for the light switch button. He finds it and turns it on. Now that the lights on, Jonghyun can see that it might be the room. “Minhyun, it’s this room, right?” Jonghyun asks him once again, but his question is replied with silence. The house owner just sits there quietly, ignoring Jonghyun to get immersed in his works or whatever on the laptop screen.

There are so many questions in Jonghyun’s head. Like how he is supposed to sleep for tonight because he can’t find any bed in his room at the moment. There’s only a desk and one side of the wall is fully covered by some tall bookshelves. Each row is filled with books about law, business management, self-improvement, and cleaning. What an odd combination, Jonghyun thinks.

For Jonghyun, the only good thing about his new room is its big window. He can see maybe millions of city night lights twinkle under the cloudy dark purple sky in this very late evening. The view from up above is so breathtakingly beautiful. It’s in contrast to his state of mind right now. Inside, he is confused, tired, worried and feeling unacceptable in Minhyun’s space.

 

Jonghyun leaves his stuff in the room and heads outside to look for Minhyun. He sits on the couch right across Minhyun’s seat. “So where should I sleep tonight?”

“In your room of course. Where else?” Minhyun answers in a cynical tone.

“I know. But there is no bed in there…” 

“Well. For now, maybe you can..” Minhyun looks around “..sleep on that massage chair, or here use the couch.”

“Every day?” Jonghyun emphasizes.

“Just for a few days. Your new bed will be here on weekend. Perhaps.” Minhyun says lightly without too much concern while busy-typing something on his laptop.

Jonghyun runs his fingers through his own hair in frustration, squeezing his head. He doesn’t want to say anything. He just feels so tired and fooled. It is clear, Minhyun doesn’t prepare anything for Jonghyun but he insists that Jonghyun must move in today. He has tricked Jonghyun, he said he already got all the basics, while in fact he doesn’t even have a bed for Jonghyun. Fatigue and anger are mixed inside Jonghyun, he is trying hard to contain it.

“Any problem?” Minhyun gets his eyes off his laptop when he notices Jonghyun’s reaction.

“Nothing.” Jonghyun tries to distract. “Can I just look around while you’re still busy?”

“No.” Minhyun replies coldly. “Just go rest in your room.”

“How can I rest if I have no bed? Is there any bed upstairs?” Jonghyun asks. He’s an inch away from cursing.

“Don’t tell me you want to sleep in my room.” Minhyun scoffs. “Upstairs is my private area. You are prohibited to go up there. Understand?!” 

“This is such a big penthouse for a single guy. Do you really expect me to believe that you don’t have any other room with a bed?” Jonghyun starts to get irritated. His tone is dyed in sarcasm. “Do you really live here alone?”

“Sometimes my boyfriend or my friends spend a night here.” Minhyun says with an infuriating smirk on his face. “Maybe tonight too they might arrive in a few minutes.”

“Tonight?!” Jonghyun voices out his frustration. “I mean, I know it’s your house but it’s already late. I am tired. I want to sleep. You ask me to sleep in the living room, but how could I? When your friends will be here.” Jonghyun states his objection.

“Well. Get used to it.” Minhyun arrogantly looks at Jonghyun. 

 

“Should I just come back later on weekend, Hwang Minhyun? Because I can go home now if you want.” Jonghyun finally lets out the question that has been stuck in his throat.

“What do you mean? This is your home now!” 

“Here? I am not even welcome here!” Jonghyun stares at Minhyun with frustration in his eyes. “Isn’t a home supposed to be a place where I can rest comfortably?”

“Alright. What do you want now?! Do you want to go home and tell your parents that you are not welcome in your new home? Go ahead.” Minhyun challenges Jonghyun with a furious intimidating expression on his face.

“What I want right now is just getting a proper rest. But I can’t do that here because I am not even welcome, and I know you intentionally did it just to see me suffer!” Jonghyun's voice is loud and clear, he has to stand up for himself when he is being cornered.

 

Minhyun takes a deep breath while fixing his eyes on Jonghyun before their argument gets even more explosive. Dealing with Jonghyun often gives Minhyun a headache. Because Jonghyun might seem timid but he has a hidden audacity that sometimes spontaneously bursts out of him. Minhyun is actually more on the vigilant side, especially on the brink of danger like this.

“I will give you two options.” Minhyun calmly breaks the momentary silence between Jonghyun and him with his stern voice. “One, you sleep in this house for tonight and I’ll get you a new bed tomorrow.” Minhyun pauses for a second. “Or, two, you can go back to your parents’ home this instant and never step foot in this house again. Which one do you want?” Minhyun’s serious eyes are fixed on this smaller guy who is sitting right in front of him. Jonghyun doesn’t answer. They just glare across each other and neither wants to back down.

The suffocating situation, his depleting energy, and Minhyun’s sickening face finally make Jonghyun decide to leave that hell of a living room. How ironic, it is called as living room, but Jonghyun only feels like dying if he stayed there any longer with Minhyun. 

Jonghyun knows it will be disadvantageous for him to drag Minhyun in an extended argument. That cocky bastard will only assume that Jonghyun is challenging his authority. However, outside of his logic, Jonghyun is still feeling upset, so he just storms off to his room for now and slams the door shut to save his mental health. 

_“Option two I guess.”_ Minhyun quietly scoffs and mumbles to himself while leaning back on the couch. He puts his feet on the table, turning the TV on, celebrating his small victory.

 

 

—

 

 

Jonghyun finds himself waking up on the wood floor with a shiver. He stretches his arm to check the clock on his phone. It’s still 01.05 AM at midnight. He must have fallen asleep earlier after his energy was drained for arguing with Minhyun.

Jonghyun has no energy to take a shower, he decides to just change into comfortable clothes and finds a better way to sleep after washing his face and brushing his teeth. He unpacks some of his clothes from the luggage and changes into his favorite oversized grey jumper and sweatpants. In a mean time like this, Jonghyun just wants to feel some of the comfort he has packed from home.

Jonghyun comes out of his room to brush his teeth in the bathroom. He finds Minhyun is sitting with two strangers in the living room, talking while drinking the liquor. They all turn their heads to Jonghyun when they hear a door is opened. Jonghyun freezes, this is so awkward.

“Oh. Look who we’ve got here~” One of the strangers — a slim tall guy with narrow eyes and an innocent charming smile suddenly can’t hide his excitement when he sees Jonghyun. “Hello, Minhyun’s husband. I’m Kang Daniel. Minhyun’s best buddy.” Daniel quickly approaches Jonghyun to bow and offer him a handshake.

“I’m Kim Jonghyun. Nice to meet you.” Jonghyun replies politely while bowing and accepting the handshake.

“Finally we’ve met. It’s a pleasure to meet you. I was always curious how Minhyun’s husband looked like.” Daniel beams his smile. At least Jonghyun feels quite comfortable with his friendliness in the midst of this awkward situation. 

“And that guy over there is Ong Seongwu. Minhyun’s boyfrie.. I mean best friend.” Daniel stumbles over his words while pointing at the other stranger who is crossing his legs on the couch next to Minhyun, one of his hands is on Minhyun’s shoulder. He chicly waves his hand to Jonghyun from his seat. “What’s up, little man.” No trace of a smile on his face.

“Yeah. Hello.” Jonghyun replies. The air is cold and heavy with all those eyes staring at Jonghyun, including his husband’s. “Well, have fun. It’s been a long day for me so I’ll just go brush my teeth and sleep..” Jonghyun cuts in.

“Ah, why? You’re not going to hang out with us for a drink or two, Minhyun’s husband?” Daniel shows his disappointment while grinning with smile. 

“Haha. I’m sorry. Maybe next time. For now, I think I’d better… go.” Jonghyun motions his hand in a polite refusal gesture. “Nice to meet you, Mr. Daniel and.. Mr. Seongwu. Have fun.” Jonghyun excuses himself and escapes to the bathroom. 

 

Minhyun rushes over to the bathroom. He wants to quickly brief Jonghyun about the situation before Jonghyun makes a mistake in front of his best friends. He knocks on the bathroom door. “Dear, can I come in?”

Jonghyun is disgusted with the cheesy fake nickname Minhyun uses for him. “Yea..h..” Though reluctant, he still lets Minhyun in. Minhyun comes in and closes the bathroom door behind lightly so his friends won’t hear their conversation from outside. “Alright. I need to have a word with you.”

Jonghyun can smell the alcohol slightly when Minhyun comes closer to him. Jonghyun just nods without expression while squeezing some toothpaste onto his toothbrush.

“First, my friends do not know that our marriage is bound by contract.” Minhyun says “If you accidentally spilled it, I couldn’t guarantee what my crazy grandfather would do to your family.” Jonghyun throws him a glance. He continues. “Second, you may sleep upstairs for tonight.” 

“Wait. I thought I was prohibited to go upstairs. It’s your private area. Remember?” Jonghyun snaps. 

Minhyun grabs Jonghyun’s shoulders and pushes him back. “You know what, I don’t have time to argue with your sarcastic retort!” Minhyun tells him off. “Go upstairs right away after you’re done. My room is the second door on the right. Just stay there for now. And don’t touch my other stuff!”

“I got it. I got it. Now go away.” Jonghyun whines while trying to get away from Minhyun’s painful grip on his shoulders. Minhyun lets him go and he drives Minhyun out of the bathroom.

_“What a dick!”_ Jonghyun curses quietly to himself when he’s alone. 

 

 

—

 

 

The morning alarm wakes Jonghyun up from his deep slumber. He turns it off to see that it’s already 07:30 AM. The air is chill but he’s warm. Jonghyun stirs and stretches under the blanket, checks his surroundings and realizes that he’s still in Minhyun’s bedroom. The other side of the bed is still neat, only the part where he slept on it is in a mess. Dazed and confused, he gets up and goes downstairs to get some water from the fridge.

When he passes the living room he sees a pillow and a blanket are scattered unfolded on the couch. _"Minhyun or his friends might have slept there on the couch last night."_ Jonghyun thinks. 

 

Minhyun is sitting alone in the dining room, having his breakfast. Hair is set and styled up, all dressed up in a neat white shirt that is tucked in neatly into his pair of sleek black pants, buckled up with a belt, but no necktie yet. It seems like he's ready to go to work.

"You have a day off?” Minhyun raises his eyebrow when he sees Jonghyun is still in slumber outfit at this hour.

“My office hours are pretty flexible.” Jonghyun answers while getting a bottle of water from the smart fridge. He coincidentally looks at his reflection on the fridge screen. His pale face, messy bed hair, and his growing mustache. Jonghyun thinks he’s looking at a homeless there.

 

“Did you sleep on the couch?” Jonghyun asks.

“Hmm.” Minhyun hums as he’s reading the news from his tablet.  
  


“…”  
  


The rumble in Jonghyun’s stomach suddenly breaks the awkward silence between them in the dining room.

"Coffee is on that counter, just read the instruction there to use the machine." Minhyun points at the sophisticated coffee brewing machine after hearing Jonghyun’s growling stomach. "Cereals, bread and jams are there on the counter, pick whatever you like.” He continues. “Milk, eggs, cheese, and all side dishes are in the fridge. You can use all the ingredients and the utensils in the kitchen. Rice is under that counter. Make yourself at home.” 

"Okay. Any rules?"

Minhyun stands up and steps closer until he is face to face with Jonghyun. Jonghyun can smell a hint of his morning scent, it’s soft, fresh and kinda… _“fruity?”_ Jonghyun thinks.

Minhyun puts his hands in his pockets, sets his back straight and looks down at Jonghyun. "The rule is not to piss me off with your sensitive attitude. If you had a complaint, tell me nicely and give me some time then I will sort it out.” His tone is stern and he has his usual intimidating look in his glint. “Got it, Jonghyun?”

Jonghyun blinks his eyes in bewilderment. “It is sort of unfair, isn’t it?” Jonghyun mumbles. Minhyun raises his eyebrow at Jonghyun’s expression. Jonghyun got this confused expression painted on his face. He has something to say about last night’s matter but he is losing his words, so he just slightly nods to avoid more argument.

“Alright. Fill yourself up. You look dead.” Minhyun says while progressing to put on his suit and tie. “A housekeeper, Mrs. Han, will come later to tidy up this place. You can give your grocery list to her if you want something. You don’t need to give her money, I have deposited enough budget to her account every month.” Minhyun gives last-minute instruction about basic things that run in his house.

“I usually don’t have dinner at home, but if you want it, you can ask Mrs. Han to cook something for you.” Minhyun puts on his shoes, grabs his key and heads to the front door. “She’s a great cook. Be nice.”

Minhyun turns his back a few seconds before heading out. “Oh, do you need a hug, dear?” Minhyun makes fun of Jonghyun in a scornful tone.

“You don’t need to call me that. That is disgusting. And no, thanks.” Jonghyun cringes at Minhyun’s remark. Minhyun then just scoffs and leaves.

 

 

—

 

 

Jonghyun is about to leave the house when the front door is suddenly unlocked.   
  
“Oh. Good afternoon, young master Jonghyun. I am Mrs. Han, the housekeeper of Hwang family.” Mrs. Han bows and introduces herself to Jonghyun. She recognises Jonghyun’s face from the news and the magazines. After all, she has served the Hwang’s family even before Minhyun was born, so it’s her obligation to look after every Hwang’s family member. 

Jonghyun bows to her in reply. His first impression of Mrs. Han is she looks kind and her warm voice reminds him of his biological mother. Jonghyun has never heard such warm voice ever since his mother passed away when he was in high school. His current stepmother is nice to him, but Jonghyun always misses his mom once in a while.

 

“Are you leaving for work, sir?” Mrs. Han’s voice snaps Jonghyun from his old memory. “Oh, right. Yes. Is it okay if I left you alone?” 

“Hahaha. Of course, sir. Of course. It’s my daily task to tidy up this house alone. Don’t mind me.” Mrs. Han warmly laughs at Jonghyun. “Oh my God, look at this mess. Did someone sleep here last night?” Mrs. Han says when she suddenly sees the messy state in the living room.

“Uh… yes. Minhyun’s friends were here last night.” Jonghyun partially tells the truth. He then distracts Mrs. Han by showing her his grocery list and briefing her about his messy luggage in the study room. “Actually Minhyun asked me to put them upstairs, but they’re so full. So I plan to put all my outfits here until we have the new wardrobe.” Jonghyun lies. “I plan to sort these out after work today.” 

“Let me help you with that, young master Jonghyun. I am very experienced in organizing things. You won’t be disappointed.” Mrs. Han smiles. “Perhaps do you need me to do anything else for you, sir?”

“I think that would be all, Mrs. Han. Thank you. I’ll leave for work now. See you tomorrow, Mrs. Han.” Jonghyun excuses himself from Mrs. Han.

“Driver Yoon is already waiting for you downstairs at the lobby, young master Jonghyun.”

“Sorry, who?” 

“Driver Yoon. He is young master Minhyun’s private chauffeur. I was told by young master Minhyun to have him ready to drive you to work start from today.” Mrs. Han lets Jonghyun know with a smile.

 

On the way to his office, Jonghyun can’t help but still feeling awkward with having a housekeeper, servant, assistant and chauffeur like this around because he used to do everything by himself. But Mrs. Han is really friendly and chatty. In that short meeting, she has told Jonghyun a lot of things about Minhyun. Some points that Jonghyun manages to remember from their conversations are that she's been serving Minhyun’s family since before Minhyun was born. Minhyun was bright and cheerful when he was a kid, and he nearly died in an accident when he was in high school.

Jonghyun didn’t know this side of Minhyun before, he is about to feel sorry for Minhyun until his thought is halfway cut by the new text alert from his phone.  
  


[Minhyun]:   
_To my office. This afternoon. 3PM. Sharp._   
  


_“Prick!”_ Jonghyun can’t help but curse again in his mind.

 

 

Epilogue — Last Night

 

Last night at 11:30 PM. 

“Jonghyun?” Minhyun softly knocked on Jonghyun’s door. He heard no response. He opened the door slowly to see Jonghyun was curling up on the cold floor, bundling up in his coat and towel, and his eyebrows were frowned. All his stuff from his luggage were scattered around on the floor around the room. The image is like a scruffy stray puppy in Minhyun’s eyes.

When Minhyun saw Jonghyun’s exhausted innocent face, he felt kinda sorry for him. Maybe he was a bit too hard on him earlier, but Jonghyun was annoying.

Minhyun took out his phone to send his personal assistant a message:   
  
 _That damn bed is better be ready at my place tomorrow. Or you can just resign!  
_

Minhyun sighed at his employee incompetence and locked his phone. He went upstairs to bring an extra blanket from his room and laid it over Jonghyun. He turned off the light in Jonghyun’s room and slowly closed the door.

Not long after that. The door bell suddenly rang. It’s Seongwu and Daniel.

—


	5. The Catching Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyun prepares to bring Jonghyun to his grandfather's mansion for a visit.

"This is where we should build the Hwang Enterprise tower!" Chairman Hwang sternly states his vision to the board at the Hwang Enterprise headquarters. "It's been my longtime dream to have our corporate tower stand tall at the centre of the capital city."

"I believe CEO Hwang has already planned his moves to acquire that land? Or else Chairman Hwang's vision will remain as a vision for the upcoming years." said one of the board members in his sarcastic tone. Chairman Hwang throws his sharp glance to Minhyun, the current successor — his one and only grandson. Minhyun can sense the pressure but he remains calm about the situation. "Yes, gentlemen you can rest assured about it. My team and I are already finalising on the plan and we will present it to you next Monday." 

"We're counting on you, CEO Hwang." said the other board member. "Good thing we have a young hot blood man like you to make our dreams come true. You are very lucky, Chairman Hwang." another member responds. Minhyun just smirks, as the sound of the fake laughters from these old geezers who try to get on his grandfather's good side is filling the cold board meeting room. 

 

—

 

"I don't care. Use any method to take over that land!" Chairman Hwang shouts at Minhyun in his personal office after the meeting with the board members. "The land is owned by an old figure in the politics and he's a difficult person to deal with. But I have given you a good card — Congressman Kim. Use him!" said Chairman Hwang. "He has strong connection to all senior politicians in the country. Put him to good use by all means. Even if you had to use the secret fund." 

"I understand, grandfather. Please. You don't have to lecture me on that one too." Minhyun replies with a dash of annoyance in his voice. He's been running this business for years but his grandfather often treats him like a child. 

"Alright." Chairman Hwang leans back on his chair, loosening up a little. "How's married life? I haven't seen my grandson-in-law for months. How is he?"

"He's just as usual." Minhyun says with an uninterested tone.   

"Take him to my mansion this weekend for lunch. Let me see his face." Chairman Hwang gives his order. 

Minhyun just quietly sighs at his grandfather's request. The truth is he also doesn't really know what Jonghyun is up to lately. They rarely meet at home and even if they met, they didn't discuss personal issues that much. Minhyun puts a checklist in his mind that he should update himself with Jonghyun's latest condition this evening. 

 

  
—

 

The night at home. 

"Hey. Can we talk for a minute?" Minhyun asks Jonghyun when he accidentally sees him walk across the dining room. 

"Yeah, sure. What's up?" Jonghyun approaches him with a can of beer in his hand. His hair is a bit dampened and messy after the shower. He's wearing oversized grey jumper, black lousy training pants, with a white towel still around his neck. Minhyun can smell the scent of fresh shower gel from Jonghyun when his husband gets closer.  

"Sit down." Minhyun tells Jonghyun to sit in front of him at the dining table before he starts his interview. "Okay. First, how are you?" 

"I'm good." said Jonghyun nonchalantly. 

"I see. What are you doing lately?"

"As you can see, I just took a shower and I'm having a can of beer right now."      

Minhyun starts to get annoyed by Jonghyun's careless answers. "I have eyes, Jonghyun." Minhyun responds sternly. His sharp gaze starts becoming even sharper.    
  
"Fine... Alright.." Jonghyun sighs and straightens up on his seat. "I have deadlines for some new books. Just in case you have forgotten, I work as an editor in a publishing company —  Lighthouse Books.” said Jonghyun in sarcastic tone. “And my assistant just resigned so right now I'm doing his works too until I can find a new replacement. Done. What else do you want to know?” Jonghyun starts sipping his beer.

 

“What books are they?”

“Science, biography, and stuff. You won’t be interested.”   
  
“How’d you know?” asked Minhyun.

 

“I saw your books in my room — your previous study. I think I can grasp your taste from that collection.” Jonghyun squints his eyes at Minhyun.

“Hmm… Anything interesting in your personal life lately?” Minhyun digs for more information.

“Nothing. As you know, married life is so boring.” 

Minhyun swears Jonghyun really knows how to piss him out with all his sarcasm. If being honest, it would be more practical if he could drag him, tie him on a chair and use violence to get all the answers he needs. However, he must stay logical. Minhyun takes a breath and throws another question.

 

“How about sex life?” asked Minhyun. 

“I think you should answer that question yourself.” said Jonghyun while avoiding Minhyun’s glance from across the table.

“I have no sex life.” Minhyun says. Keeping his eyes on Jonghyun. 

“Liar.”   
  
“It’s true. My husband refused to do it.” said Minhyun.   
  
“But you never asked.” Jonghyun replies in protest.   
  
“Oh. So you’d do it if I asked?”   
  
“Hell no!” Jonghyun instantly reacts.   
  
“See? I’m telling the truth.” Minhyun leans his back to the chair. 

 

“Alright.” Jonghyun clears his throat. “Is there any more question?” The air is suddenly becoming awkward for him.

“What were you doing in your room everyday after work?” Minhyun asks.

“I was resting.”

“You never watched TV?”

“I watch many videos on internet.” said Jonghyun. 

“What video?”   
  
“Review, vlog, cooking, game, just random stuff.”

“Including porn?”

Jonghyun pauses. Again, he tries to avoid Minhyun’s piercing gaze that looks like he’s about to skin Jonghyun alive. 

 

“Well… .” Jonghyun says quietly until he sees Minhyun’s smug face across him that makes him explode. “Oh come on! I bet you watch it too!”

“I don’t need to watch porn, Jonghyun.”

“Yes… yes… Whatever. You’re a pro. I’m just a stupid virgin with no experience.” Jonghyun rolls his eyes. 

"You're a virgin?" Minhyun asks with a disbelief glint in his eyes and a dash of superior feeling in his smile. Jonghyun really hates the sight of his taller husband at the moment.   
  
“Ok. Stop! Now if you excuse me, I’d just go to my room to watch more porn!” Jonghyun stands up from his seat with a grumble, he grabs his can of beer and about to leave the table.

 

“Ah. Before that, check your email first. I’ve sent you my schedule and activities for the past few weeks. Make sure you remember all of them.” Minhyun tells Jonghyun who still has a big confused look on his face.

“Why?”

“My grandfather wants to see us this weekend for lunch. You should be prepared.”

_“Damn it.”_ Jonghyun cursed in his mind. He hates everything about The Hwang Family.

 

—

 

Jonghyun’s eyes are skimming over the pdf attachment from Minhyun’s email at his office during lunch break. He has a deluxe steak cheeseburger in his left hand — half bitten. 

_“Let’s see... let’s see...”_ Jonghyun quietly hums. Honestly, he is curious with Minhyun’s activities. He barely sees Minhyun at home and as far as he can overhear from his room, Minhyun is mostly home pretty late at around 11 pm. 

Minhyun’s schedule is filled with work, endless business meetings, some golf sessions, and regular trainings at the gym — like almost everyday. “Hmm...” Some images of Minhyun’s firm shoulders and his toned arms from last night are flashing in Jonghyun’s mind until he is snapped to reality. _“Shit. Isn’t he tired?!”_ Jonghyun feels a bit jealous while dipping his french fries in the ketchup. He regularly works out too, but he’s born with skinny body frame so it’s a struggle to bulk up. 

Jonghyun observes the clients’ names in the meeting section. _“What? This bastard even went to Japan for a one-day trip? How in the world, I didn’t even know! He could have brought home some snacks.”_ Jonghyun protests inside. _“What a cheapskate.”_

Beside official schedule, there’s nothing interesting in Minhyun’s activity list. Jonghyun just makes sure he remembers the names of the important clients that Minhyun had meetings with, just in case Chairman Hwang would test him about them.

Jonghyun closes the email and finishes his lunch.

 

 

__

 

Saturday feels like coming faster than what Jonghyun thinks. He usually expects the weekend because it’s his day off when he can relax all day at home. But this Saturday somewhat gives more burden on his shoulders. 

Jonghyun wakes up from his bed, gets ready to visit The Hwang Family mansion. He picks casual semi formal outfit — dark burgundy sweater over a white shirt covered with a casual navy coat and a pair of navy trousers. He memorises to wear the new pair of dark-coloured comfy slip-ons that he got from Minki too later.

Minhyun has been waiting at the living room when Jonghyun gets out from his room. He’s sipping his coffee while reading the news from his phone on the couch. He darts his eyes to Jonghyun when he hears the opened door. 

“You’re ready? Let’s go. It’s already 11.” said Minhyun.

“Wait. Let me get something for a quick breakfast too.” Jonghyun replies. He quickly strides to the kitchen.

“Toasts are on the counter. You can have them.” said Minhyun.

“Okay. Thanks!” Jonghyun yells from the kitchen. It's gonna be a long weekend for him. 

 

__


End file.
